Laelle Nevaeh
|previous occupation= |team= N/A |previous team=None |partner= N/A |previous partner= |base of operations= Genosha |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Unknown |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |counterpart= |magic= Encroaching Wall |signature skill= |weapons= }} Lael (ラエル Raeru) Appearance Lael is an exceptionally attractive young woman whose beauty continually cultivated, as she aged into a young adult. Lael possesses a moderate phyiscal stature, average for that of a female. She has an petite phyiscal build, contrary to her phyiscal strength. Her most prominent phyiscal feature would be her notably large bust. She has long brown hair, flowing down to her back. A small part of her hair is fringed to the left of her face, obscuring a large part of her left eye. He possesses amber-colored eyes, and combined with her grin, she is capable of strking fear into some. Lael is seen wearing two similarly desgined attires, on a general basis. Lael's attire is rather simplistic, and bland, unlike that of most females within the entirety Earthland. She adorns a loose-fitted apparel at any given time; solely consisting of a lavender dress, reaching down, and stoping just above her knees. At the bottom of her dress, it is outlined in black. It is crafted of an thick fabric, providing Lael with warmth. Near the top of her dress, Lael has black belt wraped around her torso, driectly below her breast. The function of the belt is to keep opening the loosly -fitted dress tightly pressed against her skin, inthat particular section. Notably, the sleeves are more prominently loosely-fitted on to her body, to point wear it is depicted as an puff. To prevent the sleeves of the dress from hanging past her hands, the cuffs of the dress possess a elastic-esque material in them. The last piece of her apparel is are a pair of knee-high stockings, and white boots, with each boot possessing a slight heel. Personality Relationships History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Fightning Style Magical Abilities Shield Magic Encroaching Wall (食塀 Kubei "Lit"; Magic of the Corroding Wards): Encroaching Wall is a unique which is shown to be an existence that negates the natural formation of any other "normal" magic; it is utilized by Lael only. It is a rare magic serving the purpose of defending the user. A unique magic within his arsenal, as most mages today aren't aware of the magics' existence, and most people who utilize defensive magic have f . Encroaching Wall is completely different than any other defending magic—and perhaps, of any other magic itself. The barriers which are made manifest with Encroaching Wall are shown to be emerald in texture; however, Nolan is capable of changing the tint to any colour that he so wishes. Unlike regular Barrier Magic, Encroaching Wall does not deflect or defend against opposing spells and opponents—instead, the moment that an offending strike of any caliber and property comes into contact with the barrier; it is revealed that the barriers formed with Encroaching Wall are composed of a special eternano particle — that of the negative particle, which stands against everything and anything that regular magic stands for — however, it is not similar to the poison particles that non-humans can manifest. In any case, once the opposing attack comes into contact with the shields of Encroaching Wall, the negative particle begins to invoke it's effects; corroding the eternano that composes the opposing attack; meaning that to some audiences, the attack may never had happened; regular eternano is unable to be in front of the negative particle without being destroyed. It's in a constant state of flow and cannot be manipulated, but guided; however, thanks to Nolan's skill with his magic, he may be capable of generating shield variants, or using it for offense and speed; it can also be released as emerald lasers and orbs thanks to his fine control. Despite the number of benefits this magic gives to the user, their is one method that could counter its abilities, to a large extent; exceedingly fast magical attacks. If one were to shoot a magical attack at generated shield, with exceptional speed, it could pass through the it, at the generated shield will not have the time to counteract its opposition. Also, users of Phasing Magic can pass through the defense, as the eternano will become "intangible" along with the users being, foiling the innate properties of the shield. Nolan can erect magical shields of large shapes, and varying sizes, almost effortlessly. By can summon barriers any distance away from his being, but in doing so, it will possess less power, and is difficult to maintain. He can employ barriers of almost any size, reinforcing his magical power to empower it's strength, and size. Though he is capable, Nolan doesn't normally create barriers of large sizes, he rather tends to create small ones, as it possesses more efficient resistance, and density. He can even direct the energy to specific points of his shields, thus causing fortifying the defensive shields at designated points of the energy. Spells *'Five-Point Star: Dual Rings of Corrosion' (五点星・二輪食, Gotensei: Niwashoku): The most basic spell of Encroaching Wall; when performing Five-Point Star: Dual Rings of Corrosion, Nolan manifests twin barriers composed of the negative particle; which are emerald in colouration—however, there is one aspect of this magic that makes them vastly different than the regular shields generated by Encroaching Wall; is that they appear to possess five sharpened prongs on the sides; highly similar to that of twin Fūma Shuriken (風魔手裏剣, Wind Demon Sword Hidden In The Hand). If Nolan wishes it, he is more than capable of launching both shields—which now function as discs—at his opponent at high speeds; slicing through the air, cleaving through anything that gets in the way of the intended target. Once it makes contact with the foe, the twin discs explode; this tends to launch the target backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. The Five-Point Star: Dual Rings of Corrosion can actually injure enemies who are far out of Nolan's league, and he is capable of modifying it to split into a cluster of three smaller disks which can either spread out to cover more ground or home in upon his target. *'Three-Point Star: Circle of Redirection' (三一点星・輪リダイレクション Sanitten: Ridairekushon) Trivia Behind the Scenes LaelPro3.gif GLaelOrbBlast.gif GLaelShield.gif GLaelStrength.gif GLaelBlast.gif LaelPro.gif LaelSmile.jpg GLaelShieldM.gif Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:Mage